Official Halintar Timeline
This is an expansive timeline, marking all (non-spoiler) dates of various events from Halintar's long history. For a guide on how the calendar is arranged, check the Calendar page. Do note that though this is non-spoiler knowledge it isn't necessarily *common* knowledge. Inquire with your local DM about what you may or may not actually know. Prehistory (3,000+ Years Ago) The Beginning of Time ???: The Six Dragon-Gods were created by Tiamat and Bahamut, who left them to protect Halintar and the Big Stretch before going who-even-knows-where. ???: Humans mysteriously arrive from a distant sea riding on ancient rafts, becoming nomadic wanderers. The Insurrection (3,000 Years Ago - 2,000 Years Ago) ''3,000 Years Ago'' ?? ?-?? 0 INS: The Dwarves betray Ester Pyx. She and her brood ally with the then-nomadic humans of the continent and rally against them, defeating them in a civil war and scattering them. Survivors eventually fled into the Sea of Salt, where they turned into Salt Dwarves. ???: The Glass College of Amankhi is sunk into the sands of the Badlands. 112 INS: The first Dragonsbane epidemic occurs, causing thousands of dragons to frenzy and die. Out of the deities, Ester Pyx and Dinante were the only two who survived completely unaffected by the disease; the others fell into stasis when afflicted, often taking anywhere between 5-15 years at a time to sleep off the illness. 999 INS: Dragonsbane became such a virulent plague that Dinante, one of the only survivors of the illness, had to step in to stop it. Using blinding white fire he purged the continent of all the dragons who were afflicted at the time, reducing the draconic population to only 300. In the aftermath the deity wept endlessly, and his tears are said to have helped form all the oases that now grace the country of the Badlands. The Age of Ardence (2,000 Years Ago - 905 Years Ago) 0 AA: The Dragonsbane epidemic is officially reduced to zero reported cases. The gods afflicted by the illness all wake up at once, and though no official "peace time" is declared there is little to no combat between the countries for a couple of decades while the deities regained their strength. 1095 AA: The last year before Kaiken makes official first contact. Paradoxie, in deep meditation during the Bridge, declares it "the beginning of a new era" and spends several days alone on the very edge of her territory waiting for the Kaiken expedition to arrive. The Metier Era (905 Years Ago - Present Day) 0 ME - Kaiken explorers make first official contact with the people of the High North soon after their first established contact with Ohwald, marking a new era of commerce, communication, and war for the Big Stretch. The Queen's Inquisition (405 - 703) 17 B-SS 405 ME - Kaiken declares war on both Ohwald and Halintar, beginning the Queen's Inquisition. The war against Halintar was initiated when the Kaiken fleet kidnapped the current wife of the goddess Paradoxie, forcing her to surrender parts of the country's mainland lest they execute her. ?? ?-?? 617 ME ''- Professor Hydran is born. ''?? ?-?? 668 ME ''- Ashgrove Burnbirch passes and Ash is born ''700-799'' ''22 N-US 703 ME - The Queen's Inquisition ends with the Young Sheldon (placeholder), an elemental catastrophe that annihilated most of Kaiken's civilization. 13 B-SS 785 ME '- ''The Battle of Roaring Skies occurs on the Battlefield, a monumentous victory for Tephra's people and an enormous loss for Ester Pyx. The beginning of the silver deity's contemplation of attempting peace. '''28 R-EQ 793 ME - Kefyn Cactar is "born". He's found by an orc hunting party, being protected by a highly defensive Perdue. ''800-899'' 17 B-EQ 810 ME - The Glass Ruins of Amankhi rise from the sands after being buried for thousands of years. Cleaned out before becoming a popular site for archaeologists and other scholarly types. 13 R-SS 855 ME - Avagantamous Okarthel is (supposedly) born, delivered under mysterious circumstances to Derek Zoolander's School for Kids Who Can't Read Good and Want to Learn to Do Other Stuff Good Too. 16 B-US 880 ME ''- Rabi Phendara is born in Ohwald. ''??? 882 ME - Rhyn and Phelyx Ghiacciaio are born on ??????. They are left at an orphanage in Oakarthel, where they're soon separated until 905 ME. 9 C-EQ 882 ME - Rok'saog Bonecrush is born in Santriga. A single childbirth, a notable rarity in orcs. 3 BR 885 ME ''- Kris Nifeton is born in the Colossal Covert, alongside her triplet brothers Bertholdt and Everett. ''BR 885 ME ''- The Great Truce is negotiated and settled over the course of the Bridge 885, putting an end to the ceaseless war the Dragon-Gods had fought since the beginning of time. ''900+'' ''??? - The Dragon-God Karomatzu is killed by Curunthsh, who takes his place on the throne and declares itself a deity.* * * This knowledge has been kept incredibly secret, only being known by high-level members of the Glitterati and Thunderfleet as well as the members of the Brigade. 2 BR 904 ME - Gustav Theldirk begins to form the Brigade, based in Nadir's Zenith and focused on fighting against the spread of Curunthsh's corruption. '905 ME (CURRENT YEAR)' 30 N-SS 905 ME ''- The Shining occurs, raining diamonds upon the Ashen Breach and transforming it into a glittering casino-filled city that never sleeps. People from across the Stretch began to flock to it, aiming to take some of the riches for themselves. ''2 C-EQ 905 ME - Murder in the High Tower occurs, marking the beginnings of the campaign Halintar: Respite of the Gods. 26 C-EQ 905 ME - The Betrayal occurs, as the Dragon-God Tephra destroys her own capitol in a fit of unwarranted (in the eyes of most folks) rage before flying off into the sky. 6 N-EQ 905 ME - Oakarthel vanishes, leaving behind a massive hole in the ground with edges that were etched with some foreign-looking runes. The hole grew at a discomforting pace until Saudade's Eve, about two months later. 15 B-EQ 905 ME - The Knights of Nadir are officially formed/named, after folks in Kabo'Tris begin inquiring on a name for their group. 6 R-EQ 905 ME - Saudade's Eve occurs, as a gigantic statue coated in coral crashes into the space that Oakarthel had left behind. Category:Events